I'll be the last
by cluekey6800
Summary: hanya cerita pendek spesial untuk ulang tahun seokjin dan terinspirasi dari adegan taejin di acara MAMA. Namjin story. #HappySeokjinDay


I'll be the last Pairing : Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin Happy Seokjin day!  
Hope you like it!

.  
Sebentar lagi adalah hari yang ia nantikan,hari yang datang sekali dalam setahun. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang memerah menahan kantuk. Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.55 malam dengan begitu tangannya meraih handphone-nya membuka salah satu social media ternama dan menunggu ucapan yang ditunjukan untuknya. Sebenarnya ia menunggu ucapan dari seseorang yang masih dalam mode ngambeknya,siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya si tampan yang menjabat sebagai leader grup-nya. Tangannya bergerak lincah mengscroll layar handphone-nya,lagi-lagi bibir berisi itu tersenyum saat ia membaca ucapan dari para fansnya.

Sudah hampir 2 jam ia menanti tapi tak dilihatnya seorang pun dari grupnya memperbarui status social media yang mereka miliki dengan ucapan selamat untuknya,tak ada satupun yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun bahkan roomatenya lebih memilih membuat lagu distudionya bersama kekasih tercintanya. Apa mereka semua lupa dengan hari ulang tahunya? Ia tersenyum miris mungkin member lain sudah pergi menjemput mimpi.

Angin musim dingin sudah mulai terasa,seseorang menggeliat risih diatas kasurnya merasakan kakinya seperti membeku. Ia membuka matanya mengarahkan matanya kekasur disebelahnya,ia tak melihat adanya gundukan diatas kasur bahkan posisi bantal dan gulingnya masih sama seperti tadi malam berarti yoongi belum pulang mungkin masih betah distudionya dan sudah dipastikan kekasihnya juga masih distudio yoongi.  
Tangannya bergerak kebawah bantal mencari keberadaan handphone-nya,setelah ketemu ia menyalakannya membuka social media itu lagi. Bibirnya melengkung keatas melihat postingan salah satu teman segrup-nya,jhope. Baru jhope yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya,mungkin member lain benar-benar lupa. Ia pun turun dari kasur menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka sebelum melakukan aktivitas yang ia lakukan setiap pagi,memasak untuk para member.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam,sejauh ini baru jhope,yoongi dan jungkook yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Kekasihnya? Entahlah mungkin ia benar-benar lupa dan terlalu larut dengan pekerjaannya tapi yoongi bisa menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan selamat kenapa tidak dengan kekasihya? Apakah adegan dirinya dan taehyung diacara penghargaan musik beberapa hari yang lalu keterlaluan hingga kekasihnya sebegitu marahnya? Daripada memikirkan hal itu seokjin melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak buku yang memang disediakan di dorm-nya tangannya bergerak mencari novel dengan judul Demian milik sang kekasih. Setelah mendapatkannya ia bergerak menuju sofa yang berada tak jauh disana,mendudukan pantatnya disofa empuk dan menaruh bantalan dipahanya. .  
Tepat pukul 11 malam namjoon dan yoongi kembali ke dorm untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yang kaku. Bekerja seharian penuh tanpa tidur membuat mereka terlihat seperti mayat hidup,walaupun comeback mereka telah usai tidak berarti dengan tugas mereka untuk membuat lagu. Namjoon melepaskan sepatunya menaruhnya asal-asalan dirak sepatu. Kakinya bergerak masuk,hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kekasihnya tertidur disofa dengan posisi duduk dan tangan memegang buku. Dimana member lain? Kenapa tidak ada yang menyuruh kekasihnya untuk tidur dikamar?  
"kau bawalah seokjin-hyung kekamar,aku yang akan tidur dengan jungkook" ujar yoongi langsung menuju kamar namjoon-jungkook.  
Namjoon mendekat kearah kekasihnya,tangannya menepuk pipi sang kekasih dengan lembut. "jinie bangunlah,kita pindah kekamar ya"  
"eungg" bukannya bangun seokjin malah menggeliat lucu seperti ulat.  
Melihat hal itu tanpa sadar namjoon menampilkan senyuman berdimplenya. Tangannya beranjak keatas menuju helaian rambut halus sang kekasih,mengelusnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Jarinya kembali turun menuju mata sang kekasih yang terpejam dan adegan itu kembali muncul dibenaknya adegan dimana mata sang kekasih ditutup oleh tangan besar milik taehyung. Adegan yang berhasil membuatnya marah besar dan ingin meninju taehyung saat itu juga tapi untungnya jimin mengingatkannya jika adegan itu hanya rekayasa semata.  
"kau tahu hyung aku sangat marah saat taehyung melakukan hal itu,rasanya aku ingin membunuh taehyung dengan pisau dapur yang sering kau gunakan. Harusnya aku yang melakukan itu harusnya hanya aku yang berhak melakukan hal itu bukan taehyung atau siapapun. Aku sangat marah ketika taehyung menggerakan tangannya menuju dadamu dan kau hanya diam seperti patung"  
Merasa tidurnya terusik karena pergerakan jari dimatanya seokjin membuka matanya,betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sang kekasih didepannya. "namjoonie kau sudah pulang?"  
Senyuman namjoon merekah melihat wajah baru bangun sang kekasih yang terlihat lucu "ya aku sudah pulang"  
"joonie,soal waktu itu aku minta maaf. Sebenarnya juga aku tidak ingin melakukan hal itu hanya sa—"  
"tidak,akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf. Maaf karena aku sudah marah kepadamu dan mendiamkanmu. Seharusnya aku lebih dewasa lagi,maaf hyung"  
Seokjin tersenyum,inilah yang ia suka dari kekasihnya. Sifat dewasanya dalam menghadapi segala hal.  
"aku punya kado untukmu hyung" ujar namjoon,tangannya sibuk mencari kotak didalam tasnya.  
"ini untuk mu hyung semoga kau suka dan selamat ulang tahun malaikatku. Terimakasih telah berdiri disampingku,menguatkanku dan selalu tersenyum kepadaku. Mungkin aku bukan orang yang pertama mengucapkan selamat atas umurmu yang bertambah tapi aku akan menjadi yang terakhir dan satu-satunya untukmu" ucap namjoon tepat pada pukul 11.59 malam.  
Seokjin yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa membekap mulutnya,air matanya turun begitu saja tanpa bisa ia bendung. Ia meraih kado yang diberikan namjoon untuknya dan membukanya. Bukan liontin atau benda berharga lainnya yang ia dapatkan melainkan sebuah kepingan cd beserta surat ucapan ulang tahun. "ini apa namjoon?" tanya seokjin kebingungan.  
"sudah lama aku membuat lagu spesial untukmu hyung,dan kemarin aku baru sempat merekamnya. Semoga kau suka suaraku yang jelek. Hehehe"  
Dengan begitu seokjin menjatuhkan dirinya kearah namjoon,memeluk kekasih tercintanya dengan erat. "terima kasih,ini kado terindah yang pernah ada. Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu. I'll be the last for you too namjonie"

END

Tadinya aku gak mau nulis dan fokus ke UAS tapi godaan semakin berat karena ini ulang tahun emak jin T_T Sengaja dibuat pendek karena aku belum belajar buat UAS nanti. Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata dan aneh karena aku nulis ff ini dalam waktu cuma 2 jam. Huhuhu.  
Akhir kata happy birthday for uri eomma seokjin. #HappySeokjinDay 


End file.
